My Wonderfully Horribly Awkwardly Strange Life
by Pyrus Elfin
Summary: A strange girl comes into the lives of the Brawlers. Drago has siblings? How come he never said anything? OC included. Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. OCxAtem. Ishizu and Marik are Atem's siblings. HIATUS IS FINALLY OVER!
1. 1 A New Arrival

**OK, so this is my first ever FanFic. It takes place between Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. No flames please!**

**Onto the story! ;P**

Darkus. That's where I am. Once I look down I'm absolutely pissed. Great. I'm in a human form in the middle of Darkus. I quickly find a dark fire cloud and change into my Darkus Elfin form. I've always hated this mask. At least being in a Darkus form actually allows me to see in this sector. It's WAY too dark if you're any other attribute. I decide to look around. Straight ahead, I see Darkus Linehault, with his partner, Ren, on his shoulder. Ren seemed pissed as the two came closer. He then started screaming.

"Help! Help!" Ren screams, "Help! Linehault needs help!"

"What's wrong kid?" I ask as I hurry over to them, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Something hit Linehault in the eye and now he can't see or hear anything, and it's Way too dark for me to see anything either!" Ren says.

"Here," I say offering my hand, "Jump on!"

"Okay," he says, "Where are you?"

I pick him off of Linehault's shoulder and put him onto mine. I quickly switch into my Haos form and use one of my abilities to let the two of them see and let Linehault hear.

"There," I say, "That should do it!"

Ren jumped back onto Linehault's shoulder. Then once I changed back into my Darkus form, the two of them thanked me. Ren receives a call from Dan.

"Is everything alright over there?" Dan asks.

"Yeah," Ren says, "Hey, didn't Marucho once have an Elfin as a partner?"

"Yeah, why?" Dan asks, annoyed with Ren's tendency to not explain right-out.

"I'll show you when we get back to Earth," Ren says, an almost unnoticeable smirk on his face, "Ren, out!"

"See ya!" Dan says, rolling his eyes, "Dan, out!"

"Would you mind coming with us?" Ren asks me.

"Sure, why not?" I say, "I've got nothing else to do."

We fly out through a dimensional portal and land in the middle of Dr. Michael's lab. I revert back to Ball Form, along with Linehault. We land on opposite sides of Ren. Everyone stares at me after he puts me down. The only reason being that I'm a Pyrus.

"Um…. Hi?" I say.

**That's the end of the first chapter! I hope that it doesn't take too long to update again! Please R&amp;R!**

**I don't own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did though! :(**


	2. 2 A Strange Story

**Yay! Chapter 2 is finished! I was up until 5 A.M. working on it! I had MAJOR writer's block. **** Hope to get the next chapter done soon!**

**Onto the story! ;P**

"Hi," Dan says, "Who are you?"

"I'm uh…" I say, not sure if I should use an alias or not, "Pyrus Elfin."

Then I see Drago in the room. He's on the table. Shit! He's not supposed to know I exist, at least not for the time being. He's my little brother.

"I'm sorry," he says, "But do you occasionally go by Alex or Lexi?"

"Yes," I say with a sigh, "Hi. Little Bro."

"Hi. Sis." Drago says.

"WHAT?!" Ren, Dan, Jake, Marucho, Fabia, and even Shun say in unison. Their Bakugan look just as surprised.

"Yup!" I say, "Drago's my little brother! Oh, and so is Helios," _Just like ripping off a bandage!_ I think.

"Helios," Dan asks, obviously shocked, "As in Darkus Infinity Helios?"

"Yes," I say, annoyed, "But he wasn't always Darkus as you know."

I look over at Drago, who is slowly remembering his past. Then I look over at Dan and the other Brawlers as they try to put two and two together. The first person to say anything is Dan, again.

"Drago," he says, "How come you and Helios never said anything before? And," he turns to look at me, "Where have you been when we needed you and where is your brawler?"

"I'm sorry Dan," Drago says, "I don't know why, but there has almost always been a blank spot in my childhood memories."

"Well Drago," I say, "I can help you with that. After I had left for Earth and Helios was preparing to leave for Vestal, something happened to you. Mom had said that you had hit your head and couldn't remember a lot of your past. She went to Pyrus Warten and found out that, if you remembered anything too early, then your brain would stop functioning and you could possibly die. So Helios and I avoided going back home until you were able to remember. I've been on Earth ever since. And as for a partner, I don't have one."

"Wow," Fabia says, "So you haven't seen your little brother in how long?"

"2,000 of your Earth years," I say and looking over at Dan I tell him, "Yes Dan, Drago is that old."

"Oh. My. God," Marucho says, "So, if you don't mind my asking, how old ARE you?"

"I will tell you in a second," I say, smirking, "But can I get a little more comfortable please?"

"Sure?" Marucho says, questioningly.

At that, I tell everyone to turn around. After they do, I start to Shift. They see the bright white light and turn around. They see a tall, skinny, young woman standing on the ground, and a certain Pyrus Bakugan nowhere to be seen. Everyone look absolutely astonished to find an Egyptian girl, no older than 18 standing there.

**Oooh, cliffy! The next chapter will start off with Dan's point of view. Don't worry! With my OC's backstory we WILL get into the Yu-Gi-Oh! parts! Until then, please R&amp;R.**

**I don't own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh! wish I did though! **** I only own my OC and her backstory.**


	3. 3 A Change of Face

**Happy Fourth of July everyone! Its midnight right now. I'm trying not to annoy my family and company, so I'm sitting in the back corner of my room silently typing. I'm also watching Transformers Animated right now. Should I write a story about that? Let me know! **

**I don't own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own my OC. I DO wish I owned them though!**

~Dan's POV~

As soon as I had turned around, the first thing I saw was a girl who looked like she was from a place like Egypt standing in the middle of the room. And I couldn't find Pyrus Elfin anywhere. What the hell?!

"How did you do that?" I ask, "Drago, did you know that this was going to happen?"

"Yes Dan," he says, "I can do it too," he looks at the girl, "So, Sis are you Alex or Lexi? Wait! Haven't you also gone by Sarah?"

"WHAT?! What do you mean Drago?!" I ask him, "She has four different names?"

"Yes," she says, "I do. And each of them has a different look. Right now I am Alexandria Cleopatra VII. Princess of Egypt, along with Atem. Lexi is tall, has brown hair with blue tips, and a cheerleader. Sarah is a tall, redhead who loves Duel Monsters and is a babysitter for the Kaiba family from time to time. Drago, by the way have you seen him lately? He IS in this time period."

"Sorry Sis," Drago answers her, "I haven't. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I say, "Okay so, three questions. One, who the heck are you two talking about? Two, Drago, what do you mean by, 'you can do it too'? And three, you're a PRINCESS?"

"I kind of agree with Dan for once," Fabia says, glancing at me, "Except for the princess part, that's believable. I'm a princess too you know."

"To answer your questions Daniel," Drago says to me, "We're talking about her husband, Atem, yes, she is a princess, and-"

"And, she's a Shifter," Shun says, "Hawktor told me while she was Shifting."

~Elfin/Alex's POV~

I was surprised that Hawktor knew what I was. I mean, sure every Bakugan who knew me well enough, knew I was a Shifter. But, Hawktor? No. Well, there is always the weird Ventus Ninja thing.

"How did you know that, Hawktor?" I ask.

"I found it in the Palace Library in between my training sessions," Hawktor tells me, "I asked the Queen and she said that Shifters were almost non-existent among us and extremely rare among other Bakugan as well."

"I DO remember other Bakugan migrating when I was little," I say, "Only about ten of them were Shifters. I asked what was happening and they had told me that I was too young to be bothered by the details. I was really pissed at them because they thought that I couldn't handle them. Especially since it was right after my dad died," I felt like I was about to cry.

"What?" Aranaught says, "You were alive during the Great Migration?"

"Yes," I say, "I was about 8 years old when that happened. You all SHOULD know how old I really am. I am, in Earth years, 887,357,924,746,671,578,546,479,456,910,572,537,974,827,917,016,713 years old. Roughly."

Everyone looked at me in awe, except for Drago, who could barely stifle a chuckle. The first to speak up was Hawktor.

"That would mean that you are the second generation of the ENTIRE Bakugan race. And that you are older than most dimensions!"

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison.

"How the heck is that even possible?!" Jake asked.

"Easy," Drago said, trying not to laugh, "Our mother was the first Pyrus Monarus! And her father was the first Pyrus Dragonoid!"

It took most of my strength to not laugh out loud. The looks on the human's faces were priceless, as were the obvious reactions of their Bakugan partners. I try not to look at my brother so I don't laugh. We wind up looking at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dan asks.

"Nothing," I say, "Your reactions are worse than Joey's!"

"Who's Joey?" Dan asks, "Some kind of Brawler?"

"No, Dan," Drago says, "Joey is a duelist from another dimension. Instead of Brawling as a world-wide game, they have Duel Monsters. A card game."

"He's one of Atem's alter ego's friends," I say, "Dan, I swear, you are the Joey Wheeler of this dimension!"

"Hey!"

"What?" Drago says, "Joey is a good friend of ours! Daniel, just take compliments as compliments and not as insults please?"

"Okay. So, after that little piece of wisdom, who wants to see Drago Shift?!" I say.

**That's it for Chapter 3: A Change of Face! I hoped you all liked it! This was the longest chapter I've ever written for it. Let me know it you want me to keep going with it! Please R&amp;R!**

**Corina O: Glad you like it!**

**Happy 4****th**** of July everyone! ;P**


	4. The Story Behind Alex

**Elfin: Hello loyal readers!**

**Drago: Where have **_**you **_**been?**

**Elfin: Cheer, camp, birthdays, and swimming. No Wi-Fi at cheer or camp.**

**Fabia: Don't forget! The 7 FanFics that you were successful in reading!**

**Elfin: *Hides the iPad in her hands* No! I… I've had writers block!**

**Atem: Sure you did. *rolls eyes***

**Fabia: Who're you?**

**Elfin: You'll find out in this chapter! Drago, do the disclaimer!**

**Drago: Pyrus Elfin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bakugan, only her OC.**

**Elfin: Thank you! Now, for you two. *chases Atem and Fabia with cartoon style mallet***

**Atem and Fabia: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *run away***

Egypt 5,000 years ago

~Alex POV~

"Alex!" Ishizu calls out to me, I don't bother to answer her.

"Alex!" I hear Atem and Marik too, I still don't answer.

I'm sitting under an old tree next to the Nile. My name is Alexandria Cleopatra VII, Princess of Egypt. I'm 16 years old and there's a god who wants me to be his wife. If it were any other god I wouldn't be so against it. But it's Anubis, the Lord of the Dead. Plus, I JUST turned 16 TODAY! I kind of wanted to enjoy a little bit of adulthood before I had to 'find my king' as my mother always put it. Gods, I miss her. I just wish that I could turn this whole day around, it sucked. Well, I'll admit this morning wasn't so bad.

_Flashback- that morning_

_Ishizu comes in and shakes me awake. Even though she's only two months older she acts like a big sister to me. She may be the Farmers daughter, but she is the best friend that a princess could ask for. Her and her two brothers live with me and my father, the pharaoh._

"_Alex," she coos softly, "Wake up, Birthday Girl!"_

_I groan and roll over, not realizing how close I was to the edge of the bed and I fall off. "Ouch," I say and Ish laughs at me, "Hey! That actually hurt! Man, I HATE tile floors!"_

"_I thought you'd want to get up Al," she says, smirking, "It is your sweet sixteen, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, but knowing my father, since I'm eligible, he'll have Ra knows how many suitors waiting for me."_

"_True, you are eligible, but who ever said anything about me lining up suitors for you?" I look over and see my father, the Pharaoh Amisis, standing in the doorway, smiling._

"_Daddy!" I yell as I run over and give him a hug._

_End Flashback_

I still can't believe how silly I was this morning. I hear Ishizu and Marik calling me again, but strangely not Atem, or Yami as we like to call him. I look down at my neck and I see the Millennium Ring that my father gave me as a present. He had given a Millennium Item to the three out of four of us that have turned sixteen. Marik got his two years ago, it was the Millennium Rod, Ishizu got the Millennium Necklace two months ago and I got the Millennium Ring today. Atem is going get his Item next February. I sigh, remembering that this was the Item that my mother had, before she died two years ago.

"So," a strangely familiar voice says, "This is where you've been hiding for the past two hours. You know, your father's really worried about you. It took both me and my brother to talk him out of sending out every soldier to find you," I then realize that it's Atem talking to me.

I turn around and see him sitting under the tree right next to me. He looks stern at first and then he looks at me and gives me a small smile. Then he says something that surprises me, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that he doesn't get to you, my princess."

I blush and then remember the circumstances. I break down crying into his chest, deep down I am embarrassed by this, but I need to get my emotions out. Atem just hugs me and whispers sweet nothings to me trying to calm me down. Once I stop crying, I just sit there, enjoying his company.

_Wait, what?! _I think, _Yeah, I am enjoying his company!_

~Atem POV~

I was surprised that Alex broke down crying into my chest at first, and then I realized that she was the one mainly affected by our circumstances. I just started whispering little things that I thought would help calm her down, and they worked. Ten minutes later she stopped crying but didn't move, and I didn't protest.

~Marik POV~

"Little Sister, look!" I whisper towards Ishizu, "Looks like our brother found the princess."

I smirk as I gesture towards an old tree by the riverbank. I see my little brother sitting under it with the princess in his arms. Alex looked like she had been crying not all that long ago they were just sitting there smiling in silence. My sister on the other hand, didn't look all that happy to see them. She got up out of the bushes we were hiding in and started stomping towards the two of them.

"Ishizu!" I say, barely above a whisper, "Leave them," she seems annoyed, but reluctantly listens.

"Why?" she says obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean why?"

"Two reasons: one, she is the princess and he is the farmer's youngest son."

"And the second?" I say, trying to get on her nerves.

"The second," she says through gritted teeth, "She is like a sister to me!"

"Calm down little sister," I say, "Let us go and tell the Pharaoh that we found her."

~Normal POV~

As Marik and Ishizu made their way to the palace, Amisis was starting to become even more worried, if that was even possible. He was about to send another group of guards to search when the siblings walked in.

"Have you found her yet?" the Pharaoh asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Yes, we have," Marik says, "But you may want to see this."

"What?" Amisis asks confused.

"Please just follow us, Pharaoh," Ishizu says as innocently as possible, "It's better for you to see then for us to explain to you."

After taking a moment to make a decision, the Pharaoh followed the two. I took them about ten minutes to reach the bush where Marik and Ishizu had been watching from before.

Meanwhile, while the two of them were heading to the palace, Alex and Atem started talking.

"Al," Atem said, "Why did you start crying? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I started crying because of many things, Atem," she said, "There's the obvious, Anubis wants me to be his wife for some unknown reason. And I realized that this is the same Millennium Item that my mother had."

Atem looked at her, realizing that she was going to cry again. He didn't know how to calm her down, he tried to remember how Ishizu always calmed him down when he would cry. He remembered and kissed Alex on the nose, getting her to giggle and blush instead of crying. She then kissed his nose back, causing him to blush scarlet. She then moved closer to him and laid her head onto his chest and started to fall asleep.

Amisis, Marik, and Ishizu arrived at the bush just after Alex kissed Atem. They saw her pull away and saw Atem blush. Amisis smiled, happy that she had maybe, just maybe, 'found her king' as Nefera had always said she would. Oh, how he missed his queen. Marik glanced at the ruler to see his reaction, surprised to see him smiling instead of looking absolutely enraged. He motioned to Ishizu to look over as well. She had the same reaction as her brother.

"Pharaoh," Ishizu questioned, knocking Amisis out of his thoughts, "Why are you smiling?"

"Well Ishizu," Amisis said still smiling, "I believe that my princess has found her prince."

Ishizu was shocked at this piece of news, her little brother marrying the princess? No. But they were just commoners. Could that really be possible?

Two months later

After talking with the Pharaoh, Atem proposed to Alex and she agreed. They had invited people from many other kingdoms and countries. The wedding was a grand affair, and was even watched by the gods themselves. It was joyous and happy. Well, ALMOST everyone enjoyed it. Anubis was watching and wasn't pleased at all. The one girl whom he wanted to be his own was taken from him by a mere mortal. How DARE a _mortal_ mess with the great god Anubis! He should be respected, treated like the god that he was! Then and there he swore vengeance on the stupid boy.

**Elfin: Yay! The chapter is done!**

**Drago: Took you long enough, you did start writing it two weeks ago.**

**Atem: True, and why did you have to make a GOD swear vengeance on me?**

**Elfin: Don't ask me, ask the creators of the anime.**

**Alex: Yeah, calm down **_**Yami**_**!**

**Atem: Alex?!**

**Elfin and Alex: Yep!**

**Joey: Where was **_**I**_**? Huh?**

**Yugi: Joey, none of us were there in Ancient Egypt.**

**Elfin: Don't worry Joey, you'll get your time in the spotlight as soon as I cross the dimensions!**

**Jake, Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, Fabia, Joey, Yugi, Atem, Tea, Tristan, Alex, and everyone else: WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?**

**Elfin: You'll see! Calm down!**

**Drago: Pyrus Elfin only owns the plot, Pyrus Elfin, Alex, Sara, and Lexi. She does NOT own either anime.**

**Alex: Please R&amp;R!**

**Fabia: And thanks for reading! Bye!**


	5. The Start of YGO pt 1

**Elfin: Alright, so this chapter will-**

**Joey: I'm gonna be in it right!?**

**Yugi: Joey! Let Elfin finish!**

**Elfin: Thank you Yugi, as I was saying. This chapter will-**

**Joey: Will it be about me? Are you gonna make ME King of Games? Will-**

**Elfin: Will you just SHUT UP! *duct tapes Joey's mouth shut* As I was saying, this chapter will be set in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. It will also include one of my OC's other alter egos. Sara, take it away!**

**Sara: Elfin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bakugan. Only the plot and her OC. Her deck is also made up of various Skylanders characters as well.**

**Elfin: Don't ask. *starts to chase Joey with cartoon style mallet***

**Joey: Mmmmmffffffmmmffff! Mmmmmmmfffffffffffffmmffff! *translation: Help! Help!***

~Domino City~

Sara was walking down the street looking for a new job. Her last job was a really good one. She was a babysitter and took care of almost twenty kids at a time. Sadly, one of the kids had found her dual swords and started playing around with them, almost killing another kid. She was out of both a job and home now.

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp. headquarters in the center of Domino, a woman was being kicked out of the building.

"That bastard of a little brother you have is a good for nothing spoiled brat!" the woman screamed.

"This supposed brat is the heir to this entire company!" Seto Kaiba said, "You will treat my brother with respect! If I _ever_ hear you insult him again you will answer directly to me! In the meantime," he smirked, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

The woman stalked away, swearing under her breath. Sara had seen the entire thing and saw a little boy, no older than eight cowering behind the intimidating CEO. Seto saw her and beckoned her to come inside. The boy smiled.

"Big Brother," he said, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Calm down Mokuba," Seto said calmly, "I just might because I think I know who she is."

Sara started to walk over and the brothers walked inside. Then she remembered that she left her bag on the bench she was sitting on. She ran over and saw two guys looking through it they seemed scared what they saw her swords but then intrigued when they saw her deck holster.

"Rumble check this out!" one of them said, "This guy's got a bunch of one of a kind cards!"

"What kind of-" the one called Rumble said, "Whoa! These could go for a fortune, Frenzy!"

"Not today boys!" Sara said, "Now, give them back before anyone gets hurt!"

"What do ya mean sugar?" Frenzy said looking at the red headed beauty, "Ya got a boyfriend who's gonna get your stuff back for ya?"

"No," Sara said, "I don't have a boyfriend, but I will tell you those dual swords are mine and mine alone. And I've known how to use them since I was six."

"Well then Rumble," Frenzy said, "Looks like we've got a Warrior Princess on our hands!"

"Yeah Frenzy. Too bad she can't do anything without her little swords!"

That pissed Sara off even more. They thought that she couldn't do anything without her swords! Ha! She had to calm herself down a little before she said anything. She didn't want to expose her secret.

"Actually," she said, smirking, "I do have a black belt in both Judo and Jujitsu. So put the deck down before someone gets hurt!"

"Holy shit!" Rumble yelled, "This bitch is crazy! Frenzy let's get out of here!"

"Yeah!" Frenzy agreed, dropping the deck and running for his life.

Sara smiled and grabbed her stuff, hiding the swords and strapping her deck holster onto her thigh. She made sure all of her cards were there before putting the deck into the holster. Then she darted back to the building and asked the secretary where the brothers were. The secretary told her that they were on the twelfth floor. Sara got into the elevator and waited for about a minute until she reached the floor.

"Hi," she said, "Sorry I'm late, there were-"

"Stupid thugs," Seto said, "They tried to steal your deck. You scared them off."

"You saw it all?"

"Yeah, I could see it out the window. But that's obviously not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Sara questioned.

"Have a seat," Seto said, motioning to two seats in front of his desk, "What's your name?"

"My name is Sara Tyler, why?" Sara said, taking a seat.

"So you're the infamous Sara Tyler the news wouldn't shut up about," Seto said pulling up a file on his computer.

"Yeah, and?"

"And, you are a skilled fighter in Judo and Jujitsu. You are also skilled with dual swords. Your father was an assassin who taught you everything you know. You didn't want to live the life he led, so you left home and came to Domino City, Japan five years ago. You're also a very good babysitter who had a little mishap with a couple of kids a few weeks ago."

"How did you know that?" Sara hated it when people mentioned her father.

"It's all in your file here," Seto said, he looked at her and saw her holster, "And I see that you're a duelist as well."

"Yeah, I'm a duelist, kinda. I can't usually find a good enough opponent. So I don't duel often."

Seto smiled at her statement, "Would you like to have a good opponent for a duel?"

"Sure," Sara said.

"How about we duel right now?" Seto asked. Sara nodded and he led her to one of his new arenas that he was testing.

Sara was amazed by the size of the arena, wondering why it was so big.

"This is one of my state of the art dueling arenas," Seto said, "It uses hologram projectors for the duel instead of one of those stupid game boards."

The two walked to the two duelist boards and set their decks down.

**Seto: 4000**

**Sara: 4000**

The both drew their hands. Seto drew Pot of Greed, Polymerization, Spear Dragon, and two Thunder Dragons. Sara drew Camo, Hex LV 2, Sunburn, Flashwing LV 3, and Dragon's Peak.

"Ladies first," Seto said, smirking.

"Alright," Sara drew her next card, it was Stump Smash. _Hmm, _she thought, _I could use the Field Spell Dragon's Peak and win it before he gets to draw another card, or I could toy with him a little bit. I'll have some fun with him instead. _

"Okay," she said, "I'll place Hex LV 2 in attack mode and end my turn!"

**Hex LV 2 (1500 atk, 900 def)**

"Alright, my turn!" Seto said. He drew Monster Reborn, "I'll activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards," he drew two of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, "I'll summon Thunder Dragon in attack mode. But he won't be here long because I sacrifice him to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode."

**Blue-Eyes (3000 atk, 2500 def)**

"Now, attack her Hex! White Lightning!"

Hex was attacked and destroyed.

**Seto: 4000**

**Sara: 1500**

"Fine then," Seto said, "I place one card face down and end my turn," he placed Monster Reborn face down.

"My turn," Sara said, she drew her Legendary Chill LV 2, "I summon Legendary Chill LV 2 in attack mode!"

**Legendary Chill LV 2 (1700 atk, 2000 def)**

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Seto drew Battle Ox, "I'll summon Battle Ox in attack mode and sacrifice him in order to summon my second Blue-Eyes! I end my turn."

_Why didn't he attack? _Sara thought.

Sara drew her next card, it was Time of the Giants, "I'll activate Chill's special ability Frozen Draw. When she is on the field by herself, I can switch her to defense mode and draw three cards."

She drew Ninjini, Scarlet Ninjini, and Warnado, "I activate the Field Spell Time of the Giants!" the environment around the field turned into a stone kingdom that had eight elemental symbols floating around it.

"You see," she said, "If I have at least one Giant in my hand, I can activate this and summon every Giant in my deck, hand, and Graveyard without any sacrifices and have them attack you directly!"

She looked through her deck and found Crusher, Hot Head, Swarm, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Tree Rex, and Bouncer. She sent Dragon's Peak and Chill to the Graveyard and summoned all nine of her Giants.

"Sadly, since I have nine, I'll have to sacrifice four Trap/Magic card spaces."

**Ninjini (3000 atk, 3000 def), Scarlet Ninjini (3100 atk, 3100 def), Crusher (3000 atk, 3000 def), Hot Head (3000 atk, 3000 def), Swarm (3000 atk, 2500 def), Eye-Brawl (2500 atk, 2100 def), Thumpback (2500 atk, 3000 def), Tree Rex (3200 atk, 3000 def), Bouncer (2500 atk, 3000 def)**

"Attack!"

**Seto: 0**

**Sara: 1500**

Seto was dumbfounded. He had never lost a duel in his life! All it took was two cards! He'd never even heard of any of the cards that she used. He decided to confront her about it.

"Where did you get those cards?" Seto asked, annoyed that he lost, "I've never seen those cards before."

"Pegasus owed me a favor," Sara said, "So I asked him to make me a one of a kind deck. He did, and he gave me this card as well," she pulled out a card that had a picture of and winged boot on it, "This card turns into whatever spell or trap card that I need for the next turn."

Seto was absolutely astonished, "Well then," he said, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I kinda lost both a job and home after….."

"Would you like a job?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"After seeing your past jobs, and the sudden need. Um… would you mind being like, a nanny to my little brother? You can stay in the mansion and make a good amount of money too."

"Gladly! Your little brother seemed sweet. Um… I feel a little stupid right now but, what's his name?"

"Mokuba, Mokuba Richard Kaiba," Seto laughed and called a limo to take the two to the Kaiba Mansion.

When they got there, Mokuba seemed overjoyed to see Sara walking in behind his brother. Seto had one of the butlers bring Sara to her room and told her that dinner would be in two hours. Once she was in her room, she didn't bother to look around, she instantly sat down on the bed and pressed a gem on her bracelet. A little screen popped up and she was looking at a map of Domino. There was a little red dot in the Game Shop.

"I found you, Atem…"

**Elfin: Yay! Two chapters in one week!**

**Atem: What's with the cliffhanger?**

**Drago: Isn't it obvious? She created a fake identity to find you!**

**Joey: Hay! Why wasn't I in it? And why is there a talking red marble in the room?**

**Drago: Joey, it's me, Drago?**

**Seto: Great, now I'm stuck in the same room as the mutt…..**

**Yugi &amp; friends plus Brawlers: HE'S NOT A MUTT!**

**Elfin: Seto, if I were you, I'd either stop calling Joey a mutt or I'd run. Your choice. **

**Sara: *summons every monster in her deck* Seto, RUN. *tells all of them to attack him***

**Seto: *runs***

**Joey: Thank Sara!**

**Dan: THAT was funny! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please R&amp;R!**


	6. Important AN

**I am currently discontinuing this story. I have no inspiration for it due to lack of reviews. If you would like me to finish it, please review or PM me.**

**If I continue it, there are going to be some rules:**

**1\. I will ****NOT** **include ****ANYONE'S ****OC.**

**2\. I want reviews or PMs with more story ideas.**

**3\. If you want to flame the story, you can. But I **_**will **_**report you if you start insulting more than just the story. I can deal with it being centered on the story, not on me.**

**If I don't hear anything before February 28, 2015, I will not continue it.**

**Thank you to those who read and enjoy this story, I apologize for any inconvenience to you.**

**-Pyrus Elfin**


	7. Important AN 2

**I am now officially continuing this story. It may not update very often, so bare with me. I can't find my iPod and all of the Bakugan parts are on that... I am also writing another story called Meet the Girls and my collaboration stories with MagicOwlEyes and Fire Ember 13. **


End file.
